Sucked Into Magi
by VenaHope
Summary: "I swear, I will fight. I won't back down... no matter what... I will find a way to get back home!" Lily was pulled into Magi. But what's wrong with her Ruhk? And why the hell won't Judar leave her alone?


**Magi is not mine.**

* * *

 _The dessert is cold and cruel. Is reaches all the way through the horizon, the sun is merciless, scorching the desert. And myself by extent._

She pulled her cloak tighter, pulling her hood over her eyes to protect herself from the sunlight. Her sandals had sand in them, rubbing against her skin causing her to really want to ditch them already, but the sand would burn her feet so she had to just deal with it. Locks of her hair fell out from beneath her hood, blowing in the wind. Small black and white little birds fluttered around her. She figured she was hallucinating.

 _My name is Lily- I'm kinda lost._

 _I'm not really sure what happened... one minute, I was chilling on a beach, but then the ocean just, vanished! I don't know how that happened. Though my ring did glow before hand..._

She noticed a shadow dart across the sand, and looked up to see what was causing it, her eyes widened at the sight. A man, looking down at her curiously with a dangerous grin on his face. Small dark bird like creatures fluttered around him.

 _But... it's just my luck to come across this guy... although it let me finally know where I am..._

"Hey you... who are you?" Dark red eyes glared down at her, she took a step back, eyes wide. "I asked you a question. Or are you stupid? Tch... what's with the Ruhk? It's weird around you.." Judar glared at her, hoping off his carpet and walking over to her. "Well? Are you gonna answer my questions or what?" Lily blinked, unsure what to say, her eyes wide, before she remembered who this guy was, and what might happen if she did not do what he says. _He'd kill me in an instant. Judar... the Dark Magi._

"M-my name is Lily. I'm a traveler... b-but I'm kinda lost at the moment.." She spoke, cursing herself for stuttering. Judar pulled away from her, crossing his arms. "What's with your Ruhk? Is so weird.." Lily glanced around her, her eyes widened at the sight of **black** Ruhk, among white Ruhk. _Black Ruhk...? Does.. does that mean I've fallen? But... I have white Ruhk too so... what the hell? I'm half fallen? No... is it because Judar is here? Never mind that... Judar is here. I'm in Magi... oh god.._

 _ **Calm down. Judar is here. Get your shit together right now or you'll die.** _

"Hey.. wait a minute." Judar looked at her as she tore her eyes away from the Ruhk, only to stare at the masses over small little birds swarming around them, it was like when she visited that Butterfly sanctuary, she couldn't _not_ look at them!

"You can see the Ruhk." Judar grinned. "You can see the Ruhk..." Judar chuckled, looking down at Lily, who felt her stomach turn.

"I've found something interesting, haven't I?" Judar grinned, before suddenly grabbing her wrist. "I think I'll just hold on to you for now." Lily's eyes widened, and she instinctively pulled away from Judar, who shot her an annoyed look.

"Hey now, your not gonna try and defy me, are you?" Lily shot him glare, tensing her body and looking for an escape, unable to push down the feeling of fear that make her stomach twist and churn.

Judar sighed, pulling out his wand pointing it at the girl. "Well let's see what you got." Lily's eyes widened.

 _Does.. does he want to fight?! I.. I can't fight a Magi! I can't fight very well (or at all) in general!_

"What's wrong? Scared? You should be, after all you are up against me.." Judar bragged. Lily tensed, shifting her stance into one she'd be able to jump and move around in. She can't fight him, she wouldn't even be able to land a hit on him. Her only option is to dodge his attacks.

"Tell you what, if you can beat me, than you can go free, I'll leave you alone." Judar mocked her, Lily grit her teeth and glared at him.

Lily noticed his wand start to glow, the Ruhk moved, and Lily threw herself to the side narrowly missing the blast. She watch the Ruhk move, and ran, head down, mimicking something akin to the Naruto ninja run.

She never thought something like that would ever be useful. Her heart beat like a drum and adrenaline filled her veins.

Then one of the blasts clipped her left shoulder, she let out a cry and fell to the ground, Lily hissed, grabbing her shoulder. Judar sneered at her. "How weak... you aren't very strong are you? Tch... looks like the Ruhk is only thing special about you." Lily glared at the Magi.

"Fuck off! What the hell is wrong with you?! I was just minding my own business when you attack me! You-" Lily put a hand to her mouth, eyes widening.

 _Did I really just say that? No... fuck..._ She looked at Judar, who looked surprised for a second, before her grinned, and started laughing at her. "Pft, so you got some fire eh? Haha.. Alright, come on. You're coming with me." Crimson eyes met hazel as they stared each other down, before Lily pulled herself to her feet and dusting herself off.

She wouldn't win this, either way she looses. If by some miracle she did get Judar off her back, she's in the middle of the dessert and she can already feel how try her mouth was with thirst. She'd be dead by tomorrow if she didn't get to civilization soon.

"Who are you?" She asked him. Judar smirked. "My name is Judar, priest of the Kou Empire."

Lily walked over to him, ignoring how she felt the erge to flee, and the way her legs trembled. "Fine, I will go with you then, Judar." She conceited, looking at Judar and standing tall, despite how her shoulder twinged in pain.

Judar blinked, before grinning, before once again grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto the carpet. Lily did not resist this time, letting herself fall into the clutches of the dark magi.

 _Man I hope I don't regret this..._

* * *

 **I've been meaning to make this fic already. Just took a while...**


End file.
